The present invention relates generally to a trailer apparatus and more particularly to an All Terrain Vehicle (ATV) utility trailer apparatus with extended versatility having transformation capability for animal transport and lawn and garden supplies, tools and equipment transport.
Traditionally, there have been various types of utility trailers have been developed for use with ATVs depending on the task to be performed. ATV trailers must be capable of successfully traversing a wide range of terrain, especially un-cleared land. ATV trailers are generally no wider than the towing ATV and must be tough enough to take substantial abuse while carrying considerable loads of non-uniform size and weight over a variety of terrains.
ATVs are commonly used for hunting and specialty trailers have been designed for removing large game from the field and returning to the camp. These trailers may not be useful in transporting a wide variety of things that may be necessary around a farm when not being used for hunting purposes. Therefore, a more versatile trailer is needed that is capable of being used as both a diversified utility work trailer and a game transport trailer, thereby making the trailer more economical.
The disclosed trailer apparatus is an improved utility trailer for all terrain vehicles. The trailer includes features which allow the trailer to be used for a variety of tasks commonly associated with ATVs around homes, farms, camps, etc. such as hauling firewood, feed, hay, fertilizer, seed, and chemicals, while improvements to the trailer further include being low to the ground, mud deflectors to prevent mud from getting on the killed game during transport over muddy terrain, attachments for tool transport, spraying devices and spreader devices, an adjustable, telescoping tongue and the ability to rotate the trailer to a roughly vertical position behind the ATV.
Previous attempts to provide for deer transport behind an ATV include U.S. Pat. No. 5,645,292 , issued to McWilliams, which teaches a two wheeled trailer to be towed behind all terrain vehicle—has upright brace, includes upper and lower ends extending between each axle assembly end portion, and upper portion of corresponding trailer side. Previous attempts to provide for a more versatile ATV trailer include U.S. Pat. No. 6,557,882, issued to Harrington, which teaches an ATV) utility trailer used in hunting which has a tongue portion extended forwardly and axial and wheel assembly fixed to enclosed compartment located perpendicular to transverse walkway. Previous attempts to provide an ATV trailer that folds vertical behind the ATV include U.S. Pat. No. 6,254,117, issued to Cross which teaches a folding trailer that pivots and is secured to the ATV rack.
While these patents and other previous methods have attempted to solve the problem of loading and transporting animals and materials, none have employed tool holders, attachments for additional towing, adjustable mud flaps, or an adjustable hitching device.
Therefore, a need exists for an improved, versatile ATV trailer that has increased utility in the field, farm and at home.
The foregoing patent and other information reflect the state of the art of which the inventor is aware and are tendered with a view toward discharging the inventor's acknowledged duty of candor in disclosing information that may be pertinent to the patentability of the present invention. It is respectfully stipulated, however, that the foregoing patent and other information do not teach or render obvious, singly or when considered in combination, the inventor's claimed invention.